walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
April Chalmers (Novel Series)
April Chalmers is a main character and the younger sister of Tara and the daughter of David Chalmers. She is described as having dishwater blonde hair, wearing jeans, and a loose-fitting cable-knit sweater which is severely stained. She is also described as having her mother's temper and single-mindedness. Pre-Apocalypse Chattanooga, Tennessee Before the outbreak, April and her family were in the Chalmers family band where April played the guitar, her sister Tara played bass, her father David played the mandolin, and her mother Lillian sung high soprano before passing away five years earlier. They were a somewhat popular band even after Lillian's death, playing the carny circuit across the tristate area and continued to tour until the plague broke out. Post-Apocalypse Rural Georgia While in the Tennessee bluegrass festival, the family made their way back home in the band's camper, they made it as far as Georgia's border before the camper broke down. While looking for a safe zone in Druid Hills, the family found a large number of people outside the gates of a large building. After failing to get the people to follow them, the Chalmers left after finding a car that worked. While a quarter of a mile down the road, several people on motorcycles attacked the people in front of the gated building while April compared the situation to the film "Road Warrior." Watching what happened to the innocent people left a certain feeling of guilt and distrust to other survivors. They then took an Amtrak train from Dalton to Atlanta, which was full of the undead. They travelled there at night in stolen cars searching for the refugee center before finally finding an apartment complex to make a long term base in the middle of Atlanta. Rise of the Governor After holding up in the complex for an extended period of time and clearing the floors they felt safe enough entering for supplies. Philip and his group of survivors which included his daughter Penny, his brother Brian Blake, and his friend Nick Parsons entered Atlanta. After Philip's group became stuck on foot after losing their car, April offered them to come stay with her family in her apartment complex. After a bit of uneasiness between both parties, the two groups form a close bond with one another which starts to form a family in Philip's mind. During this time April becomes a mother figure for Penny and a good friend of Philip while the two of them start planning a supply run with one another. During this time together David Chalmers dies of a lung disease and attacks Tara, luckily however, Philip is able to kill the undead father. April is the first of the two sisters to forgive Philip for killing David, admitting that Tara will probably never let go of how Philip killed her undead father in front of her. After becoming closer, Philip shows April a glass encased foot bridge located in an adjoined building using a rigged walk way built by Nick Parsons. During a thunderstorm Philip begins to have sex with April, while at first she was willing, but she quickly changes her mind and starts asking Philip to stop, however he continues thus raping her. Afterward, April hides in her apartment building until her sister confronts her about her traumatised state, discovering what had happened with Philip. The next morning while Philip goes to check on April, hoping he can somehow fix his relationship with her. Tara holds him at gunpoint and forces him and his group to leave. It is unknown what happened to the Chalmers sisters, although it can be assumed that when the winter hit, they either found a form of mobile heater for their apartment, or left all together. April's fate is currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the people April has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Tara Chalmers Tara is April's older sister who looks after her and takes care of her. One day after a scouting run, April stormed off to her room. Tara followed her to calm her down and finds out that Philip Blake raped her. The next morning while Philip goes to check on April, hoping he can somehow fix his relationship with her he finds Tara who puts Phillip at gunpoint. She allows him and his group to leave unharmed and with simple provisions, despite Phillip's actions. David Chalmers David was April's father who tried to do everything possible for his family and daughters. With his sickness of lung cancer getting worse, he wasn't as able anymore to take care of them. Later, when he and his daughters made it to an apartment complex in Atlanta, he dies from his illness and turns into a zombie. He tried to attack Tara before he was killed by Philip Blake. Overtime, April comes to understand and forgives Philip for his actions and killing her undead father realizing that he was beyond help. Philip Blake Philip and his group find a temporary safe haven with the Chalmers family in an apartment in Atlanta. Philip and his group help the Chalmers expand into the upper levels of the apartment and get food and supplies from nearby stores. The living arrangement is perfect until Philip takes his blossoming romance with April too far. Despite her protests, Philip rapes her, leaving her angry and traumatised. Penny Blake TBA Brian Blake TBA Nick Parsons Nick and the Chalmers were aware of each other, but they are never seen interacting directly. Nick was sorry for Tara and April after David died, but wasn't personally affected. When Philip was kicked out of the apartment complex, Nick didn't get the choice to stay. Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" Trivia *When April Chalmers was preparing to go on a supply run, she taped duct tape around her wrists and ankles to prevent any bites. Another example of this is Milton uses a jacket with duct taped sleeves which offer protection against walkers bites as seen in the TV Series episode, "Say the Word". *April does indeed have a TV Series counterpart. This is a merge between April and another character in the comic and novel series, Lilly Caul. Chalmers, April Chalmers, April Chalmers, April Category:Novel Characters Category:Unknown Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Novels Category:Celebrities